


Both Play a Part

by Merfilly



Category: Dune - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghanima's thoughts just before Leto leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Play a Part

I see the weight falling across my brother as we grow ever closer to the point of making our choice. Prescience guides him more strongly than I, but I have mother-Chani within me. She guides and guards me, helps me see the ways she protected father-Usul from his own prescience. 

I must keep the ties to Leto strong, protect and nurture him from the sands seeking to suck him under.

When the time comes, he will act… but so will I. For we are both the Mahdi's children, and his legacy is more than mere death.

We are humanity's salvation.


End file.
